Talk:Forerunner symbols
Elites left arm There are three forerunners symbols on an Elites both arms and six more covenant symbols on it's back. If someone could ad those to the list, that would be great. Derelict Also, I'd like to take this time to point out one mystery that, as of yet, has been completely overlooked, as far as I've seen, Derelict. I remind you that the Halo is not the only Forerunner installation we set foot on, in Halo. The Halo itself, but also Derelict, the net level. It's quite intriguing. It's a small station, floating in space, with no Halo in sight. Though it appears to be at the lagrange (sp?) point between a large planet and a moon, just like Halo, and there is a sun directly above the station. Also of note is how the level seems almost a hybrid of Covenant lighting and Forerunner design, textures, etc. Let discussion ensue. -- User:Forerunner :Let it be noted that this article and this comment here have been taken from an article at HBO. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:42, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::You know Forerunner, after doing some extensive research on my HD-graphics modded Halo PC, I have to agree about he symbols. They look very Covenant, but using the Forerunner symbols list, they mainly resemble the Forerunner language. And if I were to guess location, I'd say the area we last saw Chief.--The Vercetti 01:46, 1 September 2009 (UTC) GoO Did not Doctor Hasley state that forerunner symbols possessed "other" dimensions? :How would i know i don't have any of the books ::Yes, though I think she meant as in 3D symbols.-- Forerun ''' 14:04, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Undefined Symbol Just because it means Shield World doesn't mean it can only be on Shield Worlds. It's part of there language you don't think they would have said anything about it on other installations? It's like a directory in a mall or something they have a symbol for bathroom. Does the fact that the symbol is used on the directory mean that the actual symbols on the doors of bathrooms don't actually mean bathroom? I think not. :Yeah, but it's uncormirmed. While it is in the cover of GoO, it might just be another generic Forerunner symbol. It stays undefined unless we get a confirmation.--Jugus (Talk | ) 06:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Same symbol? Hasn't anybody else noticed that the installation 6 symbol and that the first symbol on the page are exactly the same? Proper name for ODST Glyphs I am thinking of writing a little about the Glyphs showed in ODST. I'm just not sure what would be the best, proper name for them. Unless you have any problems with '''Y-glyph, I would prefer using it. Name comes from the shape, obliviously, and it has alredy gained some little popularity in Bnet. So, you cool with this? :I'd prefer to call them Huragok Glyphs, seeing they're the only ones who use them. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:46, January 28, 2010 : That crossed my mind, too. Great, I think I'll use it, then. An interesting discovery i don't know when Microsoft first started using this as their logo for Office Outlook, but it looks suspiciously familiar :You just have a weird obsession with Halo.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) u don't see it? i found this on accident. and whats that supposed to mean anyway? Van Dominic Flyhight 20:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :She's trying to say "You've been over-analysing stuff/too obsessed with Halo".{insert name here} 01:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I can't believe I've never spotted that. THAT IS FANTASTIC!!! Good find @VanDominicFlyhight Naybo 02:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Common Symbol I've composed a list of this symbol's appearances in Halo CE multiplayer. *Hang 'Em High *Derelict *Infinity Not too many, but I would think that it means: Forerunner, and the Forerunner use it as some kind of 'stamp' that they put onto installations that they've created. I would believe that minor outposts (Bllod Gultch, Avalanch, ect) wouldn't have these, for reasons I can't think of. Elite B 08:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Halo 2! *Ascension *Containment *Relic Again, small numbers. It is found on switches in Relic and Containment. My theory about it not being in small outposts is consistant here. Elite B 09:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I want a forerunner glyph tattoo but I actually can't settle on which symbol I want. Someone give me a good suggestion and then justify why. So far, i'm torn between the Flood and Reclaimer symbols from the Halo 3 Bestiary artwork.